


Daisy Chains

by CottonCandyStripper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Kid!Isaac, Kid!Malia, M/M, father!derek, nanny!stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyStripper/pseuds/CottonCandyStripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hale family is one the most powerful packs in America, and they run the Werewolf Awareness Program, helping newly turned wolves with their new found power. Stiles is given the task of nanny to Derek Hale's three adoptive children. Three rambunctious were-children and Stiles has to take care of them. Nothing could go horribly awful, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! User name: pocketfullofpoetry.tumblr.com   
> Come drop by and say hi! Or just shout at me for a quick little one shot about whatever you want!

"Stiles here, talk dirty to me." Stiles balanced his phone in between his ear and his shoulder as he continued to chop up walnuts for muffins. Ever since stiles got his new phone he hasn't gotten around to figuring out how to set his caller ID to incoming calls, so he's been trying to answer his phone as creatively as possible in the hopes of making one of his friends incredibly uncomfortable. It doesn't work on his dad, though. He'll often just get a defeated sigh from the all-powerful sheriff and a 'Hello son.'

Only this time, when Stiles answers his phone, he's greeted with silence, then an awkward cough and finally a response, "Uh… Mr. Stilinski? This is Derek Hale. I was given your number by one of my family's care taking consultant's,"

Stiles dropped the knife he had in his hands onto the cutting board and fumbled with his phone, almost dropping it along with the knife. He caught it just before it slipped from his grip and held it to his ear with two hands. "Mr. Stilinski? Are you there?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Sorry about that… I wasn't expecting to be called by a Hale personally. I thought it would be the consultant. To be honest I didn't think I would get a call at all, it's been three months of nothing and I'm forced to just sit here and try not to starve. And, oh god I'm rambling. Yes, this is Mr. Stilinski. What can I do for you, Mr. Hale?"

"Please, call me Derek. I'm calling to set up an interview. Does Monday work for you? Say 12:30 at my house?" Derek says.

Stile blinks a few times, dazed by how nonchalant Derek is being. Not even an annoyed groan or a disbelieving sigh. Stiles is talking to Derek fucking Hale, one of the strongest Betas in Peter Hale's pack and he's acting like Stiles just commented on the weather and didn't just make an ass out of himself.

"Mr. Stilinski?"

"Stiles."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Stiles. Well it's not my real name, but you can call me Stiles. If you want to, that is. I hope that's not unprofessional." Stiles holds his breath, hoping he didn't just lose his first interview in months.

"Alright, Stiles. So, does Monday afternoon work?"

Stiles lets out a deep breath before his response, "Yeah, yes! What day is it today? Saturday? Yup, I can do Monday. Absolutely, one hundred and ten percent I'll be there." Stiles finishes, now breathing heavily.

"Are you alright, Mr. Stiln- uh, Stiles?" Derek asks, sounding slightly concerned, thinking that stiles might start hyperventilating over the phone.

"Me? Yeah, yeah! I'm fantastic!" Stiles says with a huge grin plastered across his face. "Sooo… I have no idea where you live. Mind giving me your address?"

"I'll have a car sent over to your house, I have all your personal info from your resume. Sorry if that's inconvenient for you, but the Hale estate is top secret and we can't risk you knowing exactly where it is." Derek says in a serious tone that has Stiles waiting for a punch line that will never come.

After a moment of pause Stiles stuttered a reply "N-no. That's fine. I have to admit, this is starting to sound more like a drug deal then a nanny job, but it's cool. I understand, hunters and all, I get that you can't have anyone giving away the location of your little wolf-den."

Silence.

Very awkward silence.

"The car will be there to pick you up at 12:00pm. It's about a 30 minute drive, so you should get here in time. We'll work out all the details of your employment when you arrive on Monday. I'll see you then, have a good afternoon, Stiles." And just like that the line went dead. Stiles had to pull up a chair near the little island he was baking on and take in a few deep breaths before his breathing leveled out. He just got a job. A job working for a very important man. I very important, very powerful werewolf-man. Yeah, he was freaking out. Nothing a quick phone call to his best friend wouldn't cure.

Stiles dialed Scott's phone number in haste, and after a couple of rings Scott answered in an all-too-cheery tone of voice, "Hey, Stiles! What's up?"

"Dude I got a job," Stiles said in a panicked voice.

"That's great! Why do you sound so freaked out?" Scott asked.

"It's a were-child care taking job." Stiles replied, voice still distressed.

"Okay… You do know that's what you went to school for, right? Why are you making to sound like you got a call from the grim reaper asking you to babysit his little death children?"

"Might as well be the freaking grim reaper." Any other time Stiles would laugh at Scotts attempt at a joke, but now was not the time.

"Who is it?"

"Derek Hale."

"Wait, Like Derek Hale?"

"Yes!"

"As in powerful beta werewolf Derek Hale."

"Yes! Oh god, I made a complete ass out of myself when I was talking to him. I'm surprised he stills wants me to come over on Monday for an interview."

"This is crazy! You're gonna be a nanny for Derek freaking Hale's kids. Good luck man. You're gonna need it. I gotta go, I'm going on a run with Allison and she'll be here any minute. Text or call me when the interview is over and reassure me you're still alive."

"Alright, Scott. I'm still freaking out, but okay. I'll talk to you later, bye."

                                                                                                                               **OoOoOoOoO**

Stiles had spent most of his Sunday night pacing back and forth in his room, worrying about meeting Derek and the kids he will most likely be responsible for. He didn't manage to get much sleep that night to say the least.

He shouldn't be worrying about this so much. He spent two years in college taking course after course on werewolves. How to deal with them if they get out of hand, how to take care of younger ones, how to properly restrain them during a full moon and not hurt them and he even learnt about their mating habits. He even took another year to be certified as a specialized care taker of humans and werewolves.

All in all he's set, but this is a job working for a Hale. The Hale family is the most powerful pack in all of California, and probably one of the largest packs in America. They were among one of the first few packs to gain equal rights in both Canada and America, but they didn't stop there, oh no. They run the largest werewolf awareness program the world has ever seen. The Hale family works to better the way humans see werewolves. Not just as monsters, but as people. They run programs to help newly turned werewolves with their new-found power. They have houses set up for full moons, support groups for the families of a turned werewolf, and they own a lot of property that they use for runs and training.

So naturally, they're fucking rich. They have more money than they know what to do with, and Stiles is going in for an interview to possibly be Derek Hale's personal nanny for his children. Yeah, Stiles is starting to freak out. Again. He's barely got his breathing under control when there's a knock on the door. Stiles rushes to the door and yanks it open to show a young blonde woman in a leather jacket, tight jeans, combat boots and a look of permanent amusement on her face.

"You Stiles Stilinski?" She asked, smiling her pretty little red lipsticked smile.

Stiles nodded his head, smiled as bright as he could and reach out his hand in greeting, "That's me! And your name is?"

She graciously took his head, "I'm Erica Boyd. I'll be the one driving you to the Hale estate. Do you have everything you need?" She said as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me put my shoes on real quick." Stiles grabbed a pair of sneakers that were beside the door and slipped them on. He then followed Erica out the door and to the Camaro parked badly on the side-walk.

She looked up at him with a sheepish grin "Sorry, I'm not the best at parking. I guess this is a bad first impression seeing as how I'll be the one to drive you to and from the Hale estate when needed."

"Well you may not have to worry, it's not a for sure thing that I'll get the job." Stiles said as he opened the passenger door and slid in, Erica doing the same on the driver's side.

She huffed out a laugh as she closed the door and put on her seatbelt, Stiles following suit, "Please. You're the first interview he's set up in months. I think you've got this thing in the bag. That is, if you can handle taking care of three werewolves," She said as she put the car into drive and pulled onto the road.

"There's three of them? Oh wow…" Stiles heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest.

"Oh dear lord your heart is beating fast. Jeez, calm down. You'll be fine! They're great kids." That seemed to calm Stiles' rapidly beating heart a bit.

"So you're one of them too? A werewolf." Stiles asked.

"Yup. I got turned in high school by Derek Hale himself. I've lived on the estate since then."

"Wow… It sounds like a lot of people live on the estate from what I've heard, so why don't they have one of the werewolves take care of Derek's kids?" Stiles said, as he began to fidget with the sleeves of his plaid shirt.

Erica sent him a funny look before she replied "Oh! I guess no one would have told you… The kids don't belong to Derek. They're his late sister Laura's kids. He took them in after she died." Erica took a turn onto a highway.

"As for the not-having-werewolves-take-care-of-the-kid's thing… Well, I think it has something to do with the fact that his kids hate humans. After all, humans are the reason their mother and father are dead. It seems to me that he's trying to get the kids to trust humans so that they don't do something dumb like kill someone when they leave the estate at 18." Erica made another turn and then pulled over on the side of the road.

She turned to Stiles and put her hand on his shoulder, "Relax. It's going to be okay. Derek works from home, so if anything goes wrong you can just call for him."

Stiles nodded his head and then took a look around, confusion coming across his face, "Where are we? Wait, did you say Derek turned you? I thought only Alphas could do that!" He asked, questions spinning in his head.

Erica opened up the glove box and pulled out a fabric bag, "Did I say Derek? I meant Peter." She said, holding the bag out to Stiles, "Put this over your head." She said in a serious tone. When Stiles looked at her with even more confusion and a hint of horror she sighed and hung her head down before looking up again and placing the bag in Stiles' lap, "Top secret estate? Ring a bell? Can't have slipping up and telling someone the location."

Stiles just nodded and wordlessly put the bag over his head. Once he had it over his whole head he laughed nervously and said "This really starting to feel like a drug deal,"

Erica huffed out a laugh, but said nothing the rest of the way.

The drive felt like it went on for hours. They eventually went off the highway and turned on to what felt like a dirt road. All Stiles could tell was that it was bumpy and had lots of corners. After about 20 minutes, the car came to a stop.

Erica pulled the bag off his head and smiled at him, "Here we are. Welcome to the Hale family estate," She said opening the door and hopping out.

Stiles just stared, stunned. The house was huge, it was a two-story monstrosity, with trees and a few other large houses beside it tucked away behind some more trees. Stiles spotted a little sing that hung on a post close to where the car was parked that read 'Home to Derek, Talia, Malia, and Isaac Hale.' Three kids- three Werewolves could very well be Stiles' new responsibility. Before Stiles could pull himself out of his daze, Erica pulled him out of the car.

"Come on, Stiles." She dragged him up to the front door and then knocked on it.

They stood there for a few seconds before the door was opened by a young girl with long, brown hair, brown eyes and an adorable round face. She was wearing a long black skirt that clung to her small waist and a loose, pure white, crop top. _'How does she keep her shirt that clean?_ ' Stiles thought, then tried his hardest to take back the awful stereotype that werewolves are messy slobs who can't keep their white clothes white. "Stiles! I've read all about you in your application, I'm over joyed to meet you! My name is Talia Hale," Talia rambled out, throwing out her hand for Stiles to shake. Stiles took her hand, smiling brightly. He glanced around the inside of the room, taking note of the beautiful staircase that was directly in front of him. He was half expecting to be greeted by a slash of claws and a show of teeth, but Talia seemed every kind and happy for someone who is supposed to hate humans. Until Erica spoke up as she brushed past Stiles to get into the house saying "You're trying too hard, Talia." Talia just glared at Erica and let her shoulders sag.

Stiles stepped into the house and closed the door behind him, not saying a word.

Erica sat down on a wooden bench near the door and pulled off her shoes and socks. She gestured for Stiles to take a seat and do the same. Which he did, as weird as it was, but when I werewolf tells you to take your socks and shoes off in their house, you do it without question. Stiles noticed that the young girl, Talia, was also in bare feet. Werewolf thing? Maybe? Most likely.

Erica stood up walking over to Talia and playfully shoving at her shoulder, "Get into the family room, I'll call the rest." Erica said, walking over to the large staircase in the foyer. She stomped her foot on the first step, bent her back down a little and her one hand gripped the banister with her other hand by her side as she let out an ear-shattering howl up the stairs.

Stiles' upper body curled over as he threw his hands up to cover his ears to keep them from bleeding. After Erica finished her 'Wake the Dead' howl, Stiles uncurled and pulled his hands from his ears, looking at Erica's back with wide eyes "What the hell was that!" Stiles said. Erica turned around, giving him this 'what'd you mean?' Like she didn't just burst his eardrums. Stiles sighs as he stands up, rubbing his head, "Do you always call family meetings like that?" Erica just shrugged and walked into what Stiles assumed was the family room.

Before he made a move to follow Erica, two kids came bounding down the stairs, stopping once they reached the bottom step. They stood there not saying a word and instead looked Stiles up and down. 'Must be the two other kids.' Stiles thought. One was a girl who looked to be about seven. She had light brown hair what was cut just above her shoulders with sideswiped bangs and perfect little curls. Adorable freckles dotted her cheeks and she had large brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with interest and wonder. She had on a long dress with patterns on it that varied in different shades of brown and a leather belt around her waist that looked to be hand-woven into an intricate design.

Standing behind the young girl was a little boy who couldn't be any older than four. He wore a pair of tan shorts that appeared to be made of some type of organic material and a long-sleeved baggy white shirt. Well, Stiles thinks it was white at some point, it now had grass and dirt stains all over it. The boy had a mess of dirty blonde curls that were constantly falling into and almost covering his piercing blue eyes. _'Are they all hippies or something?'_ Stiles thinks, then laughs at the thought _'Hippie werewolves. Wow.'_

Stiles crouched down to the little girl's height to greet her. "Hi there! I'm Stiles, what's your guy's names?" He already assumed their names were Isaac and Malia, but hey, couldn't hurt to be friendly, right?

Wrong.

All Stiles got out of Malia was a growl and a look of utter disgust. She grabbed her brother's hand and marched into the family room without a word to Stiles. _'so they do hate humans.'_ Stiles thought, _Great._

Stiles stood there; not sure on what to do. After a few minutes, he heard Erica's voice boom from the family room, "Come on, Stiles! I'll keep them from biting you." He heard Erica snicker to herself as he walked past the bench by the door and through an archway that led into The Family Room.

The Family Room was a very natural and comfortable looking area. When Stiles found out he was going to a Hale's home he expected brand name furniture, lush carpets and elegant lighting. He did not expect to walk into a room with what he thought must be recycled hardwood flooring, pillows in the place of sofas and a bamboo woven mat instead of a coffee table was placed in the middle of a ring of pillows in the center of the room. There was a wall of windows directly across from where Stiles was standing. Upon further inspection, Stiles noticed that the window-walls could move and open if unlatched and pushed. The window-walls were cut off into four sections along the wall and each section had its own pivot point that would allow them to spin open. At that moment the window on the far right was open about half way and was letting in a calming summer breeze.

Malia and Isaac sat together on one of the pillows with their legs out in front of them. The pillows fit them both comfortably with still room for another person. Talia sat cross-legged on her own pillow beside her brother and sister. ' _Where does someone even find pillows that big?'_ Stiles thought.

Erica lay sideways on one of the pillows with her elbow propped up to hold her head in her hand. She waved Stiles over to come and sit beside her on one of the empty pillows. Stiles cautiously made his way over to Erica, all the while getting glares and sneers from Malia and pleasant smiles from Talia. _'Trying too hard.'_ Stiles thought over Erica's words from earlier. _'It's all just an act.'_

Stiles takes his seat beside Erica on the incredibly comfy pillow and leans over to ask, "So what are we all waiting for?" Erica just gives him this look that seems to say 'What do you think dumbass?' and then her expression changes to one of 'Oh you don't actually know.'

"Derek." She says plainly.

"Derek?" Stiles asks in bewilderment.

"Yeah, Derek. This is a job interview, Stiles. So naturally you're waiting for your future employer, Dumbass."

"Hey!" Stiles protests to the 'dumbass' part of Erica's sentence.

"Oh, did I say that last part out loud?" Erica says calmly with a smirk playing at her lips.

Stiles snorts a laugh as he looks away to give the room another look around. The room has a very high ceiling with large beams going across it and to Stiles' right there's a rather huge fireplace made up of stones that varied in size. The fireplace seemed to be the only source of heat in the house, because there seemed to be no sign of heating vents anywhere in the room.

After a few moments of sitting and taking in his surroundings, Stiles began to feel his nervousness setting in at the realization that he was here to meet a Hale. He'd been pretty freaked out about it since he got the call, but it didn't really click until just that moment. He started to feel panic swell up inside the pit of his stomach. But before his little panic attack could get to full volume, a noise came from the front door. It wasn't a loud noise; it was merely the sound of the front door being opened and closed and then the soft pad of bare feet on hardwood flooring. Stiles could barely make out the sound, but the children perked up considerably as smiles grew on their faces. _'Freaking werewolves and their super hearing.'_ Stiles thought, feeling slightly envious.

All three of the kids jumped off their pillows and run to the door. Stiles could hear a gruff voice saying greetings to the children and the kids talking animatedly about their day.

"Well, Stiles, you excited to meet your new boss?" Erica said, in an all too happy tone of voice that kind of made Stiles feel uneasy.

"I feel like I'm going to pee my pants I'm so nervous." Stiles deadpanned.

Erica smirked as she stood and held a hand out to Stiles, "Don't pee yourself on these pillows, that might get you killed." Erica said, her smirk only grew as she continued to hold her hand out for Stiles. A small squeak of fear came from the back of Stiles' throat as he took Erica's hand and stood.

"For real, though, it's gonna be fine. He's a great guy, once you get to know him." Erica says as she let's go of Stiles' hand.

And just like that, as if summoned by the mention of himself, Derek was standing in the archway with Isaac on his shoulders, Malia hanging off his arm, Talia beside him and shirtless.

Derek Hale is shirtless. The guy has the upper torso of a god and he has the audacity to walk around without a shirt on. He's also got this big goofy grin on his face that looks slightly out-of-place, like he's the kind of guy who hardly ever smiles at anyone. Ever. Just like that, it's gone the moment he locks eyes with Stiles. The dead monotone look on his face is much more suiting and makes Stiles feel a lot less uncomfortable. Something about that smile just makes Stiles want to curl in on himself.

Derek lowers Malia to the ground and plucks Isaac from his shoulders and sets him on the floor. He ruffles Isaac's hair as he moves to walk towards Stiles. Stiles knows his heart is beating like a drum in his chest and he knows that Derek can hear it as well as sense the fear flooding from Stiles. He has the sudden urge to flee; to get as far away as he can from Derek and his weird little werewolf family, but he can't bring himself to even remove his eyes from Derek, so fleeing would prove impossible.

As Derek got closer his expression soften with concern. Before Stiles knew what was happening, Derek was rushing forward and reaching out and he was falling backwards. He fainted.


	2. Who said it was going to be easy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait for such a short chapter! I've just got so many things in the works right now! Thank you for sticking with me and reading my stories~

Stiles woke to the smell of something incredibly strong under his nose and with his head resting on...something. He moved slightly and felt a hand stroke his cheek. "Stiles? Stiles, are you okay?" A gruff voice says above Stiles' head. It was Derek. He was lying on Dereks lap. Embarrassment flooding him like a waterfall as he opened his eyes to see Derek's concerned face looking down at him. Stiles tried to sit up, but faltered because of the shooting pain he had in his head, "You fell on one of the pillows, but your head missed and you hit it pretty bad." Derek said.

"I fainted." Stiles said, sitting up and succeeding this time.

"Yup. I have to admit it was pretty funny to watch." Erica said, sitting across from Stiles.

"Erica, please. Now is not the time. Go get some painkillers from the kitchen and a glass of water for Stiles." Derek said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"But-"

"Now, Erica!" Derek said in an elevated voice, eyes flashing red- Wait, red? That can't be right. Stiles thought, but he let the thought pass as just having woken up from fainting and a possible concussion. He was just seeing things, that's all.

Erica stood without a word, a stony expression across her face as she walked through a door that Stiles assumed led into the kitchen. Stiles was a little more then freaked out by how easily her smirk and teasing words were taken away from her with just a few strong words from Derek. How can a Beta have that much influence on another Beta? Stiles thought.

Erica came back into the room with a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers. She handed them off to Derek and then made her way towards the front door, "I have some work I need to do. I'll see you later Stiles, it was nice meeting you." She said with a small wave and a weak smile at Stiles. Stiles lifted his hand waving good bye, wincing at the pain that suddenly shot through his shoulder. Must have landed on it weird. He thought. Derek must have noticed the pained look on Stiles' face, because he was wordlessly shoving the painkillers at him and setting down the glass of water beside then he stood up and started walking to the door that led to the kitchen, "My office is through the kitchen and to the left. Take the painkillers and then meet me there to start you interview."

Stiles was beginning to think that his possible new boss was going to be a grump and not very fun to be around. He can understand though; having a human stranger come into his house, messing with his werewolf senses, that could definitely put him in a bad mood. But this is Derek Hale, and he's known for being a tough asshole who frowns a lot. Seeing him smile with his kids in such an affectionate way was so different from everything Stiles has seen in interviews and in newspapers. Maybe when Stiles starts taking care of the kids Derek will let that smile slip a little more often. Even if that smile unsettles Stiles a bit.

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts by Talia tapping him on the shoulder, "Stiles? I can show you to his office if you want." Stiles nodded, standing up and almost falling; if it wasn't for Talia's strong grip holding him up, he would have taken a nose dive onto the floor. He righted himself and followed Talia to the kitchen door.

Stiles stopped at the kitchen door, surprised to see such high end appliances. He was honestly expecting to walk into something that looked like it was from Little House on the Prairie. But what he did see was rather impressive; a large, stainless steel stove was along the wall to the left of Stiles, with granite counter tops on either side of it and cabinets lined the wall above it. There was an island counter in the middle of the room with six stools set up beside it and a stainless steel fridge at the end of the granite counters. He didn't see a table in the kitchen, but there was... Yup, more huge pillows. There were seven of them around another one of those bamboo mats. Stiles began to wonder why they needed so many pillows, but let the question drop so he could focus on following Talia across the kitchen. Stiles jumped slightly and let out a small yelp when he step off the hardwood flooring onto cold tile.

Talia giggled when she turned around to see Stiles' shocked face, smirking as she said "Sensitive feet, Stiles?"

"Ha. Ha. Just wasn't really expected the cold floor is all." Stiles padded over to where Talia was standing by a closed door that Stiles assumed must be the office.

Talia nodded her head towards the door, "After you, Stiles." Stiles walked over hesitantly, putting his hand on the doorknob, and with a deep breath he turned the handle and opened the door.

Derek was sitting behind a large oak desk, looking over what Stiles assumes is his resume. Derek doesn't look up from the papers when Stiles enters the room, he just makes a gesture to the chair in front of the desk and says, "Have a seat, Stiles." Stiles obeys the indirect order and sits down in the chair offered to him. Talia takes a place on the floor in the corner of the room. Stiles thinks it's a little bit weird that she's sitting in on his interview, but his thoughts are interrupted when Derek clears his throat to pull Stiles' attention back to him.

"So," Derek says, pushing the papers aside and looking Stiles straight in the eyes, "You're more then qualified for this job, and i'd be a complete moron not to say yes," Derek pauses to gather his thoughts, so Stiles takes the opportunity to say, "So whats stopping you!" he says, with a small huff of nervous laughter. Derek gives him this slightly annoyed look and Stiles almost shrinks in his seat. "Like I was saying: I'd be a moron to say no. So i'm going to hire you on a paid trial basis. If you can last a week at this job, then I will consider keeping you full time and have you move in. Now, lets move on t-"

"Wait, move in? As in, i'd live here?!" Stiles squawked.

"Yes. It makes it easier on all of us if we don't have to keep going back and forth everyday to pick you up and take you home. If that's an issue, then maybe you should be looking for another jo-"

"N-no! It's fine- great! Fantastic!" Stiles rambled out; sitting up a bit straighter, with a buzz of excitement running down his spine.

"Alright..." Derek said once Stiles settled back into his seat, "Have you ever had any experience with Werewolves? Other than the extensive schooling you've gone through."

"Uh- Yeah! My Buddy, Scott, got turned back in highschool. I was kinda his only friend at the time and I helped him get through it; chained him up on full moons, taught him control, rubbed his back when he threw up after he woke up with a dead rabbit in his bed. All that jaz."

Talia snorted from her place on the floor. Stiles nearly jumped out of his chair, forgetting she was still in the room. This only made Talia start to laugh even harder.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason she's in here?" Stiles said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Talia. Honestly, it was a little weird to have Derek's daughter-niece (or whatever he's supposed to call her) sitting in on he's interview.

"She's the oldest of her siblings, and in four years she'll be expected to start helping with the company. Learning something as mundane as hiring a new employee should be a given." Derek stated plainly.

"Helping with the compa- She's, what, fourteen? So, when she's eightteen you just expect her to just want to help with W.A.P? Does she get a choice? I know I'm not even officially hired yet and that I really shouldn't have a say, but come on, man! This is some real "my father was a mechanic, so I gotta be one too" shit. Have you ever even asked what she wants to do?" Stiles felt his heart racing in his chest as he stared at Derek who had a blank and unreadable look on his face. Stiles spared a glance over his shoulder to take a look at Talia who had a very shocked look on her face.

Derek's expression suddenly changed to one of anger and frustration; the natural features on his face seemed to not even have ever existed. "You're right." He said with an animalistic growl. Stiles felt himself shrink into his seat, as if making himself as small as possible would save him from Derek. "Right about what?" Stiles said in a weak voice.

"You don't have a say in this, and I'm seriously rethinking giving you the job." Stiles felt his heart sink. What else was a supposed to do? This was his one and only interview this month, and he needs to pay the rent before his landlord kicks him out. And what about his jeep? No money for repairs = no jeep. There is no way in hell he's going through life without his jeep. Stiles was about to open his mouth and plead for his forgiveness when Derek cleared his throat and said, "I shouldn't give you the job," Oh great, here we go. No house for Stiles, and no jeep. He's going to have to live with his dad again. That CAN'T happen.

Derek set his eyes on Stiles like he was trying to read his mind. Having Derek's eyes on him like that sent a chill down Stiles' spine, and not the kind of chill that turns him on. No, it was the kind of chill that makes him go 'oh shit i'm gonna to die and be eaten by werewolf children.' Derek gives him this odd look, and it really starts to seem like he can read Stiles' mind. "But," Derek says after a minute. But? But what? "You're the most trained and experienced applicant we've gotten... So the trial will continue." Derek finishes. Stiles' face lights up with a huge grin, though the smile feels slightly out of place; seeing as how Stiles was filled with anger only moments ago. Despite the still overwhelming rage, a little bubble of happiness is pushing it's way past Stiles' anger and lightening his features.

Stiles jumped to his feet, feeling a sudden burst of overwhelming energy, "You will not regret this, Derek! Thank you so much." Stiles said, turning to walk out the door, but before he could reach said door, Derek's voice caught him before he could get away. "We're not done, Stiles." Derek said in cool and close to bored voice. "Please take a seat; we have some things to go over. Sleep schedules, wake up times, meals and other things... Such as bringing female dates here for... Activities." Activities? Really? Is Derek Hale honestly uncomfortable with sex? And who was he assuming Stiles was straight! Stiles hadn't so much as kissed someone of the female gender since high school. And does Stiles honestly look like someone who is capable of picking someone up at a bar? The last time he was even on a date was months ago! And the guy seemed to be doing it out of pity than actual interest. So, no. Stiles would not be bring anyone home for 'activities' any time soon.

"Uh.. That won't be a problem," Stiles said, walking back over to the chair in front of Derek and sitting back down. "For one," He used his fingers to count off the number, "I'm gay, and I don't often bring anyone home, like, ever." There was a snort from the corner where Talia was stationed, "Oh he's perfect, Derek." she said, looking smug. Derek glared at her, suddenly making her look small and subdued. "Jeez, just making a joke." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Is my, uh... Is my being gay going to be an issue? Because let me tell you; I don't need another homophobic boss who's going to consistently call me faggot or fairy boy." Stiles felt his face heat up at the random out burst of personal information. But something about Derek made Stiles want to put all of his secrets out in the open for him to see. Stiles looked up from staring at his hands to see Derek with the most horrified look on his face. "N-no! God, no. That's- That won't happen here, Stiles." And just like that, the matter was dropped. Derek was shifting papers until he pulled out a single sheet and handed it to Stiles. Stiles accepted it and looked it over. "Those are all the sleep schedules, meals and so on." Derek stated, shuffling all his papers back together and placing them back on the his desk. "And you may bring dates here, but only if I've been notified beforehand." Stiles nodded his head in understanding.

It was kind of weird that Derek wanted to know if and when Stiles brought someone over, but than again it was his house and werewolves are very protect- Wait, hold on. "How am I supposed to bring someone here if I myself don't even know how to get here?" Stiles asked, looking up at Derek with a furrowed brow. Derek was half way to standing up, but than sat back down after hearing Stiles' question. "Right.. So, no visitors. If you want to take a date home, go to their place, I guess... Sorry, I'm not really used to hiring outside of the pack." He said, shrugging.

"No, no. I get it. Pack safety and all, it's cool, man." Stiles stood up then. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Stiles asked as Derek stood as well and walked around his desk to stand in front of Stiles. Derek looked him over before responding, "No. That's all for now. Talia," Derek said, waving a hand for Talia to come and join them, "will be more than happy to show you around the property. Right, Talia?"

"Absolutely!" She says, practically dripping false enthusiasm. Stiles forcefully stops himself from saying something sarcastic about her fake happiness and instead goes for the door. He's just about to grab the handle when the door swings open to showcase a very pissed off looking Alpha Hale. Before he can get his bearings, there's a clawed hand around his throat and he's than pushed up against the nearest wall. Stiles tries to find his footing, but soon notices that his feet are no longer on the ground. He looks down to see angry red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Did you think you could just let a human into my territory," Peter pulled Stiles back a little only to shove him hard into the wall again. Stiles coughed and gasped for air. "walk on MY land," another shove. "soak his disgusting HUMAN sent into my houses, and I wouldn't notice?!" Peter throws a gasping-for-breath-Stiles at Derek's feet. Derek immediately swoops down and hauls Stiles to his feet, pulling Stiles' arm over his shoulders and putting one arm around Stiles' waist to keep him from toppling over. Stiles' nose started bleeding at some point and he can feel the blood slowly dripping across his lips, down his chin and onto the floor.

"What the hell, Peter!" Derek roars.

Peter holds a hand up and than points at Derek. "Don't you even start with me, Derek! Get this human out of my house or so help me, Derek, he'll leave in a body bag if necessary."


End file.
